The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for restraining a wheelchair and its occupant in a moving vehicle such as a bus or subway car.
A conventional restraining apparatus for a wheelchair and its occupant usually comprises a plurality of separate, discrete parts. A first part constitutes a C-shaped, clamp-type device which engages around the rim of a wheelchair wheel and holds the wheel in tension. (See, for example, Barecki U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,270). With such devices care must be taken not to catch the spokes of the wheel when the latter is engaged by the clamping device.
Another part of the restraining apparatus comprises a conventional seatbelt which the occupant of the seat fastens about himself once the wheelchair has been locked into a restraining position by the clamp-type device. This seat belt comprises two abdomen belt segments, one extending from each side of the abdomen, plus another belt segment which pulls over the shoulder of the occupant for attachment to an abdomen belt segment. It is difficult for the wheelchair occupant to hook up this type of belt arrangement without the assistance of another. Thus, although the seat belt provides restraint in case of a frontal crash by the vehicle, it would be desirable to accomplish this function without a seat belt and its incumbent disadvantages.